Congradulatory Threats
by Bren Gail
Summary: "An optimist stays up until midnight to see the New Year in. A pessimist stays up to make sure the old year leaves." Response to CCAC Round 7. Emily/Garcia. Prompts noisemakers, disco mirror ball, and those giant atrocious 2011 plastic eyeglasses.


****

Disclaimer

: I do not own rights to anything associated with the wonderful television franchise that is Criminal Minds or the quote used within the summary and again at the opening of the story.

**Note**: This fic was inspired by the Fanfic Challenge Round Seven - Happy New Years Challenge over on the forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Even though I'm a newbie to the forum, I suggest that if you haven't checked it out then please consider doing so; it's a fun and informative place to be. I was assigned the pairing Emily/Garcia with the prompts of noisemakers, disco mirror ball, and those giant atrocious 2011 plastic eyeglasses.

_**Congratulatory Threats**_

"_An optimist stays up until midnight to see the New Year in. A pessimist stays up to make sure the old year leaves." - Bill Vaughn_

As she sipped on her non alcoholic drink in her right hand, Penelope grinned at her colorful creation. The BAU bullpen was decorated with an astray of bright colored streamers and banners and in the center of the room a disco mirror ball was suspended in the air. Music blared over the intercom that originated from her laptop in Aaron's office.

She smirked as she observed the behavior of the behavior analysts who had over the years had become her family, some more intricately than others, but each one family nonetheless. She sighed melancholy at the thought as she subconsciously placed her left hand on her mid section that was just slightly more protruding than this time last year. She slightly shook her head as if to stray away from such deliriously happy yet horribly depressing thoughts. She plastered a genuine smile on her face as she pushed such contradictory thoughts out of her mind.

Derek was chatting with FBI cadet Ashley Seaver on the other side of the room while Dave told Reid, Anderson, and Anderson's wife a story about how he, Dave, had to bail his first wife out of jail the very first New Year's Eve that they were married. Penelope had been warned earlier that night to stay away from Dave as he would tell the story to anyone that would listen and once he ran out of people to tell he would retell the story to the ones that he had already told. She had heard it earlier in the day and although humourous as it may be she did not want to hear it again.

She scanned the crowded bullpen for Emily and could not locate her. A frown immediately formed upon Penelope's bright crimson lips. She had heard through a birdie sculpted from delectable chocolate that Emily had plans to abandon the team tradition of attending the annual BAU (Penelope Garcia) New Year's Eve Bash that a better part of the bureau was invited to. Upon hearing this sadden news, Penelope had pleaded with Emily that morning to attend and Emily had assured her that she would, but the seed of doubt had been planted and it grew with each minute that SSA Prentiss was absent.

Tonight was New Year's Eve and with Emily's last minute promise, each member of the team had promised to be attendance of the BAU (Penelope's) sixth annual New Year's Eve blowout celebration which meant that her family had survived yet another year together. Penelope rolled her eyes as she amended her aforementioned thought, perhaps the team hadn't survived together in the traditional sense, but regardless of where she worked or what position she held, JJ would always and forever be apart of this team and consequently, Penelope's strange and wacky family.

As she thought of JJ, Penelope's attention was drawn to the now vacant office as if it were a tribute from the team for not assigning another owner to it. Moreover, the office had not been entered from the time that the last possession of JJ's had left until just a few hours ago, when Penelope had set up the office for the kids party area which now held kid friendly snacks, games, and cartoons. It had been a monumental moment for Penelope, because the consequences of JJ's departure would be forever especially for Penelope and entering JJ's former office had iterated that fact.

The smile on Penelope's face had started to slip from her face as she noticed that Will with Henry on his right hip had just entered the bullpen without JJ. The Lamontagne pair stopped and became a part of Dave's audience. Anderson's wife rolled her eyes as Dave restarted the story. Anderson made polite excuses for himself and his wife and the newlywed pair found themselves far away from the decades old story. Will listened as Dave recalled the tale while Reid politely listened to it again for the fourth time today. Henry reached for Reid and he took him somewhat awkwardly, but once the child was in his arms, he held him comfortingly. Henry looked and pointed at the colorful festive decorations with one small hand and the other rested reverently in his mouth.

Penelope slightly shook her head at the display and walked toward Rossi, Will, Reid, and her little God son. Henry spotted her first and started happily giggling and pointing toward her which made Rossi, Will, and Reid follow the three year old's line of sight.

"Penny!" Henry squealed and squirmed in Reid's arms. Henry ecstatically reached for her

"My baby G-Man." Penelope affectionately cooed as she effortlessly took Henry from Reid.

"Pretty." Henry cooed and pointed to the top of her head as he reached for the glittery yet atrocious 2011 eyeglasses that she had perched upon her head hours ago due to the fact that her contact lenses were irritating her eyes which made her promptly go back to her cool funky thick rimmed glasses.. "Want one."

"You may have this one, but take good care of it, 'cause the glitter monster will gobble you all up." She said as she tickled his tummy.

"You silly, Penny." He replied through giggles. Penelope ceased the tickling and handed the glasses to the exuberant little boy.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Will stated. Penelope tensed and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Everyone near them were wrapped in their own conversations and festivities. She had told Reid about it herself this morning, but she wasn't sure whether Dave had been informed. She and he met eye contact and when he glanced at her mid section then toward JJ's old office, and back to her eyes, she astutely realized that he had indeed been told.

"Congratulations?" Reid squeaked uncomfortable and fidgeted rather guiltily. "What congratulations? Who?"

"Don't worry your genius mind over it." Penelope replied. "He's talking about what I told you this morning at Starbucks."

"Oh. oh. Oh." Reid said in both realization and relief that the Congratulations that he was giving was meant for Garcia and not him.

"Will, can we keep this on the down low for right now? Not everyone on the team knows, so I don't want to make it public until all the team knows."

"Of course, I wouldn't have mentioned if I had known." Will agreed.

"No worries, sweet crawdad." Penelope assured then asked. "Was JJ called away?"

"She's in the ladies room down the main hall to the right chatting with Emily."

"Emily?" Penelope asked as she perked up. "Emily's here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Will replied.

"Henry, darling, I'm going to go find your mommy and Aunt Em, 'kay?"

"M'kay." Henry replied as he reached back toward Reid. Reid took him and Penelope darted out of the bullpen

Penelope went to the directed ladies room. She slowly opened the door and heard echoed chatter that was lanced with a worried tone.

"How long does this thing take?" Emily asked irritable and impatient.

"Patience Prentiss, jeesh, it's almost done." JJ playfully retorted.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized, but her tone still implied that she was still just as irritated and impatient. "I'm just,"

The chatter stops when Penelope's heel clicks against the tile. A box randomly flies out of one of the stalls and the door of that stall comes crashing open. Emily grabs the empty box and tucks it in her blazer pocket, but not before Penelope recognizes what it is, because she herself had used seven, yes seven, only a few days ago.

"Oh my goddess," Penelope murmured as the implications of Emily hiding a home pregnancy test. "Are you?"

Emily relaxes when she realizes that the intruder was only Penelope and not someone that would go running to the gossip mill.

"Yes, I don't know." Emily sighed. "Yes, I think so, but this damn thing is taking forever to tell me for sure, but I already know for sure, you know, I'm late, like late late, not late it'll come in a day or so, but weeks upon weeks late."

"Emily, sweetheart, you're rambling." Penelope stated as she wrapped an arm around her then JJ who was standing slightly behind Emily holding the test between her fingertips.

"I know, but I'm so scared but happy, and scared and worried, and," She sighed. "I don't know what I'm feeling."

"I know the feeling." JJ stated empathetically.

"I do too." Penelope slyly interjected.

"I'm glad that you both underst," Emily paused in mid word and looked at Penelope strangely. "You understand?"

Penelope sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and nodded. "Yes, I understand exactly what you're feeling."

"But that would mean," Emily paused not sure whether to voice it or not.

"That I'm pregnant." Penelope squealed in delight.

"And so is Emily!" JJ squealed as she brandished the test for Emily and Penelope to see. Emily jerked the test out of JJ's fingertips and held it reverently. All three women began to squeal happily and sway back and forth. The squeals were echoed and amplified within the walls.

The door of the ladies room burst open at the sounds of the squeals. The trio of women did not notice as they were all preoccupied with alternating between tears, squeals, sighs, and giggles.

Derek Morgan looked on at the scene and the thought that the chances of all three experiencing a psychotic break at the same time was highly doubtful so he asked. "What the hell is going on in here?"

At the abrupt question neither of the three women stopped to think to answer, but simply and truthfully responded.

"We're pregnant." Emily and Penelope replied whereas JJ replied. "They're pregnant."

A look of pure confusion then astonishment marked his features before anger and betrayal took over. He swallowed and blinked before he glanced at Emily then stared at Penelope as if he wanted her to say that it was just a joke, April Fools months early. The silence of his baby girl added to the fact that she would not met his gaze combined with the fact that both Emily and JJ had the look of condolences written on their faces told him that this was real, that this wasn't a joke, that his baby girl was pregnant and it was not his child; it would never be his child that she carried. He swallowed again then plastered a fake smile and said congratulations to both Emily and Penelope before he turned and quickly left.

The three women shared a look. Penelope began to run after him, but both JJ and Emily grabbed a wrist to prevent her from doing so. The three best friends stood in the rest room in a group hug as they comforted one another and after several minutes of calming Penelope down from the display that had just occurred, they spoke about planning two baby showers before they decided that it would be best to have a joint one after they both found out whether or not they were having a boy or girl.

When the alarm on Penelope's blackberry went off, they all jumped. Penelope announced. "We've got ten minutes left of 2010, let's go end it with the team, our family."

"Yes, but first we have to get you cleaned up." Emily replied as she wiped the black tear marks from Penelope's face with her thumb. JJ wetted three paper towels and handed one to each Penelope and Emily and kept one for herself. They effectively wiped away most of the make up from Penelope's face, but they could not hide that fact that she had just been crying heavily.

Penelope took a deep breath and said. "It'll be fine. I'll be fine. The baby will be fine. If someone can't accept me, my baby, or my baby's daddy then they weren't as important to me and I to them as I used to think. Right?"

Emily and JJ shared a look then looked at Penelope. They both smiled and reluctantly agreed. "Right."

Penelope, Emily, and JJ entered the bullpen with three minutes to spare before the New Year officially began. Penelope, Emily, and JJ went toward Emily's desk and the three rested against it. Penelope quickly glanced around the bullpen in search of Derek hoping that he hadn't left. The hope was not futile, because steps away from Hotch's office, on the platform stage that overlooked the entire BAU bullpen, Derek stood proudly.

He bellowed in order for the entire bullpen to hear him, "Congratulations are in order not only for ringing in a new year, but 'cause both my Baby Girl and Princess are expecting!"

Cat calls, Congratulations, and New Year noisemakers erupt around the bullpen. Penelope glanced at Emily to see if she was upset that Derek had announced their pregnancies to the world. Emily shrugged in answer, because she did not care either way. Her mind set was that everyone would have found out eventually anyway. Penelope did not mind that he had been the one to announce it, but she had wished that he would have spoken to her about it first in order for her to speak to the father of he baby to see if he was as okay with it as she was.

"Congratulations!" Several are muttered, squealed, and yelled.

"Way to go, Morgan!" Someone near the back yells over all the congratulations and chatter.

"No, no, no, no!" Derek quickly corrects the misinterpretation. "Leave me out of it, 'cause congratulations are in order for Agent Penelope Garcia and SSA Emily Prentiss and their respective secret sperm donors, 'cause we all know that if you hurt _any _of my girls in _any _way, that you'd wish you'd been just been a random Joe." Derek paused and the attention was shifted from him on the platform to Penelope and Emily standing near Emily's desk chanting along with Ryan Seacrest from Time Square on the several flat screen televisions around the bullpen.

"10."

Everyone in the bullpen found Morgan's announcement humorous with the exception of who the veiled threat was meant for which was exactly Morgan's intent. SSA Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA David Rossi, and Detective William LaMontagne were each at different levels of apprehension, dread, and yes just a tiny bit of terror.

"9."

JJ's smile momentarily slipped from her face when she met the intense questioningly almost accusing stare of Derek Morgan.

"8."

Derek noticed JJ's change in demeanor so he Derek grinned at her showing her his dimples,.

"7."

JJ recognized that the grin was forced and that he was not a happy camper about anything that had went down.

"6."

JJ swallowed when he glanced from her to Will back to her then the slight shake of his head and the flare of his nostrils clued her in on the fact that he knew what she didn't want anyone to know.

"5."

Emily smiled happily as she held her two best friend's hands. Her attention left the flat screen, but she continued on with the countdown as she searched the bullpen for the father of her baby, her lover, her friend, her partner.

"4."

Penelope was absorbed in the countdown on the flat screen and did not see the brooding yet loving stare that the father of not only her unborn baby, but the nearly five year old child that he reverently held on his hip. The details of the future were uncertain, but he knew that he would do right by her even if that meant doing something that many would deem wrong.

"3."

Cadet Ashley Seaver could not place it, but she was sure that something had just happened within the team. She didn't like being out of the loop especially when whatever had happened would effect the team which would ultimately effect her.

"2."

Reid held Henry as he stood beside a now fidgeting Will. He spared the southerner a glance before he caught the glance of the woman that had become his best friend and oddly enough so much more.

"1."

Chief Erin Strauss was concealed in a far corner of the bull pen and smirked. She could see the tiny cracks become deeper and slightly more wider in the foundation of the esteemed Hotchner team, yes the Hotchner team, it left a bitter taste in her mouth, but that is exactly what _her _bosses had affectionately started to call the BAU five star team. She was uncertain what had caused the visible rift in the once solid team, but she was happy with it. If the team continued on as it had in the past few weeks then she might not have to forcefully promote SSA Morgan out as she had SSA Jareau.

"Happy New Year!"

The choruses of Congratulations and Happy New Years merged together just as Dave walked over to the expectant mothers and gave each of them a chaste kiss on the cheek. He felt controlled if not veiled anger directed toward him and turned from Penelope and Emily and met eye contact with one pissed off Derek Morgan.

One thing SSA David Rossi was grateful for and would place number one on his long list of resolutions was to never ever impregnate one of Morgan's girls with his seed. Come to think of it, he might just have to decide about not touching any of them just in case, because Dave is positively one hundred percent sure that Aaron had not intended to get his Technical Analyst pregnant, but it had happened. Although, Dave wasn't sure who the father of Prentiss's unborn baby, he was certain that she hadn't planned on becoming pregnant.

Dave was not quite certain whether the anger was originating from the fact that the team would at some point lose both Penelope and Emily for maternity leave, the fact that Morgan was the last to know from the team to know, or a combination of both with something extra spiced in. However, Dave was quite very well certain that this New Year would be chalk full of new beginnings and that the team would say hello to two new members, but the question remained, would the team lose any?

**Note2**: What did you guys think of it? I tried to incorporate the entire team into this, but I think by doing so, I overall neglected the pairing Emily/Garcia and I apologize for that. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve the story as in a whole or even how to incorporate more Emily/Garcia into it, then by all means let me know in a review or private message, because I'm open to improvement.


End file.
